1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle receiver system that includes a receiver provided in a vehicle cabin, an operating mode of the receiver including a first mode in which processing is performed to receive a first wireless signal for verification, transmitted from a portable key, and a second mode in which processing is performed to receive a second wireless signal relating to a tire air pressure, transmitted from a transmitter provided on a tire. The invention also relate to the receiver and an operating method for the receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of vehicle receiver system is available in the related art (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-028276 (JP 2007-028276 A), for example). The vehicle receiver system is basically capable of receiving a signal relating to the tire air pressure from a sensor transmitter when an ignition key is inserted into a key cylinder or an ignition switch is turned ON. Further, when smart communication is performed in a condition where the signal relating to the tire air pressure is receivable, a signal transmitted by a portable key is input into the vehicle receiver system preferentially over the signal relating to the tire air pressure.
However, in a situation where continuous key verification is required, such as a situation where the likelihood of the portable key having been taken out of the vehicle is high, for example, the receiver is operated in a first mode (a mode in which processing is performed to receive a first wireless signal for key verification), and thus the time in which the receiver operates in a second mode (a mode in which processing is performed to receive a second wireless signal relating to the tire air pressure) decreases correspondingly. As a result, a tire air pressure monitoring capability may deteriorate.